


Journeys

by likebunnies



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Season/Series 02, it's all au now isn't it kids?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/pseuds/likebunnies
Summary: Crane and Abbie decide to take separate journeys but we know that can't last very long.





	Journeys

**Author's Note:**

> Written after season two ended but before season three began, I used some various spoilers and wrote this little ficlet. I also forgot it existed on the Tumblrs until now. Probably would have been better than what did happen between seasons and then what happened later.

It had been some sort of agreed upon separation, like they were married for too long and now needed space. Abbie would go to Quantico and pick up where she left off two years ago when he showed up in her life and Crane would learn how to be on his own for the first time in a long time. Not that he was some indolent teenager who never held a job or managed his accounts for he had done all of that at one time. In a different era. A different world.

He acquired some money while living in the cabin (thanks to Joe Corbin’s generously low rent) and working as a substitute history teacher a few days a week (thanks to Jenny’s collection of documents that seemed to satisfy the school district). With whatever money he had leftover after paying bills, he would travel when he could but he’d never go near where Abbie was. That was her life and he wasn’t going to intrude upon it without her express invitation.

Crane would drive the old clunker he bought from Geronimotors (no tricked out DeLorean for this time traveler) wherever he felt like going, seeing the country he felt he hand in creating. After a few months, he even had enough money gathered together to buy a plane ticket to England in the summertime where he stayed in hostels and traveled around for days looking at another world he no longer really knew.

Some days he wished Abbie was at his side so he could show her things that were the same but when he heard her voice on the phone (at some exorbitant rate per minute) and heard how happy she was with her new life, he knew this separation was for the best. He met a young woman at a pub on the summer solstice but that didn’t last very long. After a few days, she had to get back to her life of thinking she was a Druid and he had to return home to his, thinking he was happy.

Most days he was happy enough, if he kept himself busy and didn’t have time to think about his dead wife. Or the absent Lieutenant. Then again, she would never be that again to him and that thought always brought about an empty pang of loss in his gut. They might still be the two Witnesses but they’d never be what they were in those early days. His confused man-out-of-time to her strong lieutenant in no man’s army.

School was soon back in and he was doing his best to teach a room of unruly 9th graders about trans-regional trade networks when he got a text he wasn’t allowed to look at until lunch. When the class was finally in the hands of the lunchroom staff, he hurried to the faculty lounge. He found a short text from Miss Mills, letting him know she would be taking a train to town tomorrow morning and could he possible pick her up since Miss Jenny would be out of town? He answered “yes” as fast as his fingers would allow and asked for all the particulars of her arrival. His heart was beating hard against his rib cage and he felt that the room might be spinning just a little.

The time in class after lunch was more unbearable than usual and he wanted to get home. Should he pick her up in the clothes Miss Jenny had made him buy when he got this job or in what she was used to? Would they pick up right where they left off or would there be some unbearable silence as if they never knew each other at all? Would she be interested in his mundane existence this past year after everything she had experienced at Quantico? Would he be able to make her laugh like he used to?

He hardly slept that night, unable to find a comfortable spot on his pillow or happen upon the right amount of blankets. Crane woke up and decided to pick an outfit that mixed some modern with some items definitely not from this century. His latest pair of boots had zippers, making them easier to pull on and off, and he did have a few shirts with buttons but he didn’t feel that was quite right for today.

How odd was this going to be? It wasn’t like they were old lovers, for it never came to that. He struggled to not add the word ‘yet’ to the end of that sentence. Maybe after all this time, they’d want nothing to do with each other. Could that be possible?

He made it to the Tarrytown train station early and waited, trying to convince his legs to stop shaking and his stomach to stop… whatever that was. Too much adrenaline. Too many expectations.

Her train pulled in the station and he stood up, waiting for her. It seemed like forever before he caught his first glimpse of now Special Agent Abigail Mills. He swallowed hard, hoping he could speak once she got here and feeling ridiculous. This was Abbie. His Lieutenant.

She’s always be his Lieutenant no matter what else life threw at them.

“Crane!” she called, her smile beaming at him brightly as she approached. She stopped pulling the small suitcase she had with her and reached for him with outstretched arms. He pulled her into a hug, wrapping her up as tightly as he could, and kissing the top of her head.

“Lieutenant, your hair is…”

“So is yours! And your clothing. You almost look like a teacher. I mean, a modern day teacher. Hey, let’s get out of here. I’m starving. You want to get some lunch?” she said, looking up at him with those eyes he could never forget.

“That would be wonderful.”

And even though he released her, they were separated no more.

The End


End file.
